Lily/Companion
Lily is a boss who can be recruited as a companion. To recruit Lily you must speak with her after completing the Witch Hunt Village Sidequest, you must side with Lily. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "With these tentacles, I will suck out your semen!" "This is the secret technique of using a human body as a host for monster organs. These tentacles feed on life force and move according to my will." "For boys, use female insert type tentacles. Experience it fully with your body." "I spend every night and every day researching. If I don't consume lots of men's semen my skin will be ruined." "I have no intentions of ruling over anyone. However, I will never accept anyone ruling with violence." "I can hear the voices of those without power... Cries calling for salvation." "My mission is to save the oppressed. I know their suffering!" "I can hear them, the cries of children! Until I stop hearing it, I will...!" "Why Lucia... How can you ignore the cries for help?!" "I give power to the weak. I pass judgment on those who oppress the weak. Well, which one are you?" "I am also studying alchemy. Please take this as a memento." (+1 Black Dark Stone) "I have a little money left this month, take it. I still don't have any regrets." (+2250G) "Crystallization of magic power, an interesting phenomenon... Perfect opportunity, will you take it?" (+1 Magic Crystal) "I like sweet things. Could you give me a cherry?" (Give Cherry?) *Yes - “You're quite friendly. Such a good child, fufuu." (+20 Affinity) *No - “So... You plan to defy me to the end." "I still need funds. Could you give me some money?" (Give 1350G?) *Yes - “You're quite friendly. Such a good child, fufuu." (+25 Affinity) *No - “So... You plan to defy me to the end." *Not enough money - “So, you don't have any with you... Then I have no use for you." "I'm a little tired. Could you give me a miracle drug?" (Give Miracle Drug?) *Yes - “You're quite friendly. Such a good child, fufuu." (+30 Affinity) *No - “So... You plan to defy me to the end." "Fufuu... Do you not desire power?" *I want power - “Then I will give it to you. Now, surrender to me." *I don't want power - “What a boring man. I am not interested in you either." (-5 Affinity) *I want money - “What a boring man. I am not interested in you either." (-5 Affinity) *I want you - “Saying such a thing... Did you think I would be delighted? You must think little of me." (+10 Affinity) "I wonder, what kind of childhood did you have?" *It was happy - “Well... Then I'll trample over those happy memories!" (-5 Affinity) *It was ordinary - “Normal... That may be the greatest blessing." *It was the bottom of despair - “Well... Then you might be able to understand."(+10 Affinity) "Occasionally I feel like going to the city. Well, not very often." *Do you really want to go? - “Hmph, I have no interest in the city. It's not like I have an inferiority complex." *I'll take you - “Hmph, I'm fine... Well, if you want to..." (+10 Affinity) *Country bumpkin! - “I-I won't forgive you!!" (-5 Affinity) "In the end... Do you agree with my ideals?" *No way - “Well... Then I can destroy you without hesitation!" *You could say that - “Fufuu, so were mistaken in your decision?" (+10 Affinity) *What are your ideals? - “You! Screwing around with me!" (-5 Affinity) "I was with Lucia since we were young... We were comrades that studied together." *You should make up with her - “That is impossible now... We are on completely different paths." (+10 Affinity) *Your relationship is beyond repair - “Yes, I know... It was destined to happen eventually." *Kukuku... Fight more - “Wh-what a villain! I will never forgive you!"(-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Lily: "I can still hear their voices calling for help. Until I don't hear their voices anymore..." With Sara: Lily: "Oh, princess. Is there something you want to say to me?" Sara: "Lily… My father… Do you have a grudge against the King of Sabasa?" Lily: "He was a politician. He had no choice but to do nothing. But it was we who paid the price." Sara: "I’m sorry." Lily: "There’s no need for you to apologize. You were a little girl with no say in the matter." Sara: "Yeah… Well, while you’re here, you’re my friend. It’s a pleasure, Lily." Lily: "Fufuu… It’s a pleasure." With Rumi: Rumi: "Tired." Lily: "This child, you seem unmotivated every time I see you. Maybe you were abused as a child and closed your heart to the world?" Rumi: "Tired." Lily: "If you have troubles, leave them to me. I will lend you my power." Rumi: "Your power looks handy... You can scratch your back even while lying down." Lily: "You should be able to do that with your arms... Just how lazy are you?" With Remi: Remi: "*Shudder*" Lily: "This child is afraid just after being seen. You wouldn't happen to have been abused as a child, would you?" Rami: "Reemii! I got some spinning firecrackers! Let's go launch them over there!" Remi: "No...no..." Lily: "...are you being bullied?" With Chrome: Chrome: "All right, it's a zombie!" Zombie: "Hungry!" Lily: "This little girl is playing with zombies... I wonder what your parents did to you that made it come to this?" Chrome: "Hey, I'm a lot older than you! I'm five times your age." Lily: "Five times my age? You're 85 years old?!" Chrome: "Why are you taking it so literally...?" With Maiden: Maiden: "........." Lily: "Since you suck the semen of so many men, sooner or later you’ll gain a soul and the ability to speak." Maiden: "........." Lily: "I wonder if you need to suck more semen? I’ll be sure to give you lots." Maiden: "(I’m going to keep quiet as long as I keep getting fed.)" With Banachi: Banachi: "Do you remember me, witch...? You made me, but then deemed me a failure and discarded me..." Lily: "Ah, the earth doll who didn't listen to instructions. I just thought it was better to release you than to destroy you." Banachi: "In that case, I'll prove to you that I'm not a failure with my deeds..." Lily: (I actually got rid of her because I couldn't budget her huge appetite, but there's no way I'm saying that.) With Julia: Julia: "Lady Lily… Thank you for saving me. I’m truly grateful." Lily: "I only gave you power. You saved yourself." Julia: "Still, it would never have happened if not for you. I hope weak people like me can be saved all around the world." Lily: "Yeah… Let’s save a lot of people from now on. Now, follow me." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions "I am the world's savior!" Lily makes a bold declaration! ... But nobody was listening. ---- "This medicine will double your strength!" Lily releases poisonous gas on their allies! Allies takes damage! (Random chance to cause poison) ---- "Yaah!" Lily swings their weapon at random! Enemy takes damage! ---- "Fufuu, I wonder what kind of experiment I should perform?" Lily is grinning. ---- "You have to be careful with fire, fufufuu." Lily is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! All Enemies takes damage! Trivia * If the Pocket Castle dialogue between Chrome and Lily is to be taken literally, it would imply that Lily is 17 years old. Category:Humans Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Witch Hunt Village Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Companion Side Quests Category:Companions